


concerning hobbits

by captaintranduiloki



Category: Tolkien - Fandom, bilbo - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom, lotr - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintranduiloki/pseuds/captaintranduiloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about hobbits</p>
            </blockquote>





	concerning hobbits

green grass  
a little window of glass  
a wooden door  
and there was even more

Beautiful little gardens  
While even these people harden  
A small lake in the middle  
where little people tell a riddle

a bit of smoke  
out of the houses of that little folk  
a friendly folk they are  
there in that land of far

Peace they like best  
or a merry fest  
with plenty of food  
boiled, baked and stewed


End file.
